


Impenetrable

by superRDF



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, a bit of omega dlc spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superRDF/pseuds/superRDF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Post-Omega DLC) Shepard returns to Omega at Aria's request. one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impenetrable

The message was short and to the point. He’d come to expect no less from her.

 

_Come see me at Afterlife._

 

_Aria_

 

Shepard looked over the message once more before closing his private terminal and had Joker set a course for Omega, no questions asked. There was a time when messages like this would have made him cautious or weary, and to a point they still did. But he didn’t have the fear that a knife was hovering over his back each time he talked to Aria now. Maybe it was foolish of him to feel that way but after reclaiming Omega their dynamic had changed, or strengthened rather.

 

They weren’t chatting daily on vidcomm. She was still Aria, Omega incarnated, and he was still the hope of the galaxy. But their relationship wasn’t built off of favor for favor anymore, although they still kept up the charade. Shepard would never breathe it but if help was ever needed on Omega, he’d gladly clean it up without a promise of troops. The place could use it anyway.

 

He knew the same went for Aria, though she had no plans of leaving Omega ever again, if Shepard came asking she’d give him what help he needed. It was a relationship he shared with all his comrades but with Aria, admitting it would be like admitting a weakness.

 

They arrived at Omega some hours later and he instructed his crew that he was heading to Afterlife and to stay out of trouble. The station wasn’t fully operational yet, but it was nearly there. Most of the underground vendors had popped back up so the crew was more than likely to browse.

 

Once he touched down on Omega, the first time since retaking it, he could actually see the changes she had told him about.

 

For one the bodies had been cleared out. Nothing halts the progress of a people like having to see and smell a pile of dead soldiers every day. The fires and Cerberus equipment had been put out and removed; though Shepard had a feeling Aria may have kept some of it for herself. It was evident in the security cameras stationed up and down the street as he walked towards Afterlife.

 

The infamous nightclub had been restored to it’s previous ‘glory’ so to speak. Aria must have been sure to erase any sign of them from her castle.

 

As Shepard walked up the steps he heard the familiar moaning of Omega citizens who were displeased to see someone considered VIP to walking right past them into the club. To his amusement the average citizen still treated him like any other scrub. However when he reached the doors the guard nodded knowingly and if he wasn’t mistaken some respect? He had fought alongside all of Aria’s men, save for the new ones.

 

“Commander.” the guard stepped aside, allowing Shepard to walk into the tunnel that danced with flames.

 

The real turn around was when he entered the main dance floor of the club. Afterlife had been completely reincarnated into the beast it was before and then some. Asari strippers slid up and down the poles while strobe lights drew your eye in every direction. The way the people were mingling it was as if the attacks had never happened.

 

It reminded him of the Citadel.

 

But this wasn’t the Citadel. These people had fought on the streets and taken back their rock. They earned the right to drink and party and act like there wasn’t a war going on. Because they, unlike the people on the Citadel, acknowledged that there was a war going on once they left this haven.

 

He figured most of the people in here had earned some sort of favor with Aria for their commitment during the siege, but that was just a guess. Most likely _everyone_ would be claiming they did _something_ special in the fight.

 

The Commander admired the flexibility of the dancers a moment more before making his way towards Aria’s box. Again the evidence of Aria’s deconstruction of Petrovsky’s work was evident. The doors and walls that barricading the ‘throne’ were removed allowing open access, assuming you could get pass the Batarian body guards.

 

Again a simple nod of acknowledgment was all that was needed for him to step through security. Aria stood with her back towards him but spoke with an air of expectancy as he grew closer.

 

“That was fast. Glad to know my personal request come before saving the galaxy” Aria spoke. She sipped the drink in her hand before turning around to face Shepard, slowly lowering herself to her couch. Shepard briefly wondered if that Harriot ever got a reward for finding it.

 

“You’ve fixed the place up” he said, ignoring her first comments and earning a smirk from the asari.

 

Aria gestured for him to take a seat as well before explaining, “As you know my men and the people of Omega can be very efficient when they put their minds to it” she paused when she noticed the look Shepard was giving her. A condemning look as if she had already done something wrong within the minute they had met. “They were all compensated nicely, Shepard. So don’t give me that look.”

 

“Look?” he mused, an innocent expression crossing his face.

 

“You know what I’m talking about.  I didn’t induce slave labor. The people of Omega are free under my hand, I meant that” she paused taking one last sip to finish off her drink. “They needed a break from cleaning up bodies and broken glass; what better spirit raiser than rebuilding their crown jewel!”

 

Shepard looked her over for a moment, taking in her appearance. She looked as flawless as ever, when didn’t an asari look that way? And even after everything that happened during the siege, she didn’t show any sides of cracking. Then again, people assumed the same about him.

 

“You’re better at taking care of the people than I thought” he replied, pausing for a moment before continuing. “Nyreen would be grateful.”

 

Aria went silent for a long moment. In the past Shepard may have been afraid that he had spoken out of turn and that she was going to throw him from the lounge with her biotics. Now he knew she was merely contemplating how best to respond. How to say something that couldn’t be used as weakness against her. It was admirable how calculating she was.

 

“She was a devoted fighter in everything she did” Aria finally said, “In the end even foolishly so.”

 

“She went out like a hero. An honorable way to go”

 

Aria scoffed at his remarks, turning her head to look at him as if he was a naive fool. “Is that how you’re going to go Shepard? When this is all done you’ll go out like a _hero_. Sacrifice yourself for the people?” Shepard couldn't make out whether it was disdain in her voice or something more “I don’t know about you but I don’t make plans for how I’m going to go. I prefer to focus on how to extend my reign.”

 

“We don’t live forever, Aria.”

 

“Yes, well you humans are known to be short on the lifespan side aren’t you. I on the other hand still have some centuries left in me. Assuming you do your job that is.”

 

For a second Shepard was brought back to reality. Despite all the banter going on inside Afterlife and even in Omega, the Reapers were still out there. He did still have a job to do.

 

Aria seemed to sense the distance growing in his gaze and placed a hand on his thigh. “I didn’t just call you here to debate philosophy Shepard” she didn’t say anymore than that, merely stood up and he followed suit. She accessed a door in the back stair case that led to a corridor, part of Afterlife he hadn’t seen before. “I meant it when I said I didn’t think I’d enjoy having a partner so much Shepard….I don’t think I’ve ever considered anyone my equal.”

 

Her back was to him as she led him down the corridor, the music of the club a faint thumping at this point. Shepard thought back to that moment of victory after Petrovsky had been disposed of in a most painful way. He knew at the time he should have stopped her but wouldn’t he have wanted what she had if the shoes were reversed? He remembered her words, the ones she had just repeated and then the sudden kiss. It had been sudden and short and summoned up everything rather nicely but he could recall feeling a sense of desire at the time. Commander John Shepard wasn’t used to just getting a taste when it came to women.

 

Aria was most certainly that unachievable treasure that he thought of since the first time he walked into Omega. That typical wanting what you shouldn’t feeling; the same thing that had almost drawn him towards Morinth. Yet the more they worked together, especially in reclaiming Omega, Shepard saw more of who she was and surprisingly enough saw more of himself.

 

“…It’s different than Nyreen. We weren’t equals, more like mirror reflections of each others insides” Aria’s voice brought him from his thoughts as he realized they had almost reached the end of the hallway. “You’re a bit of everything Shepard. Dangerous, capable and willing to do what you have to in order to get the job done but always keeping those you care about in the front of your mind…”

 

It was then that Shepard finally felt aware of his surroundings. Afterlife seemed like miles away and this hallway was only illuminated by the graphics on the wall. When he heard the opening hiss of a door his eyes snapped forward to see Aria had opened it. Suddenly he felt the old knife hovering over his back feeling returning.

 

“After you, Commander.”

 

“What is this Aria?” he asked cautiously, despite continuing to walk forward and enter the room. When the door hissed shut he turned around reaching for his pistol but found Aria’s hand around his throat, is back pressed against the wall. His military training told him to fight back but her next move shut down that part of his brain.

 

Aria pressed her lips flush against his, hand still gripping his throat as she moved against him. Initially shocked, Shepard’s primal instinct kicked in as he kissed her back just as roughly. In the blink of an eye he had maneuvered himself so that he was holding her arm behind her back while her chest was pressed against the wall, his lips sucking on her neck.

 

“Well done, Shepard…Not many lovers get the best of me” she spoke, her breathing getting heavy with each kiss along her sensitive skin.

 

“That was your best?” he breathed against her, a challenging tone in his voice.

 

Aria gladly accepted the challenge and quickly released herself his grasp and pushed him against the opposite wall, her fingers clawing at the material of his Alliance fatigues while she tugged on his bottom lip seductively, her eyes meeting his.

 

There was nothing but pure desire between them when she final got rid of his shirt, revealing the battle worn man underneath. Her fingers ran over his chiseled and scarred chest, her lips soon following as she moved down, kissing along his abdomen. Where some women would be shocked, appalled, or feel the need to slow down and comfort at the sight of the scars, Aria did neither. They seemed to only turn her own more, verify that Sherpard was the kind of man she desired.

 

“So you aren’t impenetrable” she muttered, moving up again, running her hands through his short hair forcefully.

 

“Nothing slows me down” he responded, fully lost in the dance they were partaking in.

 

Aria seemed to sense his next move as she stopped his hand, instead throwing him to the couch, the sole piece of furniture in the room. He landed with a thud and looked up at her figure in the dim light, his attraction clearly evident through his pants.

 

“You know I always knew you had a thing for asari, most humans do” she spoke, slowly shrugging of the white jacket she wore. “Most humans don’t get this opportunity though.”

 

Shepard broke from the enticing show enough to reply smartly, “I have a standard when it comes to asari.”

 

Aria let out a hearty laugh, her fingers reaching for the zipper and straps of her black suit. “The Shadow Broker can’t compare to me Shepard.” As she peeled off the skin tight suit, he couldn’t help but agree with her. It revealed all the curves that the suit had promised and more.

 

Shepard was speechless, only feeling the throbbing in his pants growing more intense and Aria let a wicked smirk of victory appear on her face.

 

When she started moving towards him, the primal instincts returned only to be tamed by the asari. Everything became a blur for Shepard as he felt her hands everywhere, touching every inch of him and giving him pleasure he had never felt without even taking him inside her yet. If it weren’t for her stopping he would have finished much to early.

 

Her stopping allowed him control. Shepard quickly switched their positions, thrusting inside her with one movement and reaching bliss.

 

At first their movements were what you would expect, rough and hurried. Two dominant creatures in a dance of lust and passion. Neither willing to give in until the other had succumbed to the pleasure first. Aria’s nails dug into his shoulder blades as he gripped her waist tightly, thrusting into her without hesitation.

Her moans and the way she gripped his body served as encouragement and when his name slipped from her lips he felt like a king.

 

As the minutes passed, Shepard’s rabid thrusting gave way to a slow, deeper pace. The physical nature slowly ebbed away as Aria’s hands moved to cup the side of his face. The Commander looked into her eyes and felt a familiar sensation take over his entire sense of awareness. Although it was familiar, it was completely different at the same time. Every inch of his skin felt aware and although he was moving with Aria, they felt like one.

 

When he finally collapsed against her it was after they had both reached their peaks and came moaning their partner’s name. Shepard collapsed against Aria, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. A small grin crept onto his features when he realized the asari was doing the same.

 

“Embrace eternity, huh” he breathed out shakily, chuckling as he did.

 

Aria merely scoffed as she pushed him off of her. Even naked, covered in sweat and dripping she didn’t show any vulnerability. “Consider yourself one of the lucky ones, Shepard.”

 

And although they would go at it twice more after that neither treated it as more than a casual occurrence. She didn’t say anything about how sorry she was for his childhood home being wiped out, or being the sole survivor of his mission as a young cadet. She didn’t ask for explanation on why he made the choice to sacrifice Ashley or how he dealt with his internal demons. That wasn’t Aria.

 

But even the Queen of Omega slips of every now and then…

 

Shepard prepared to leave the VIP deck of Afterlife, his clothes mostly intact, when he felt a hand on his bicep.

 

“I’ll be in contact, _John_.”

**Author's Note:**

> what did you think? hopefully it was somewhat appealing, it may have gotten a bit jumbled towards the middle. it was hard to show any affection when i don't see Aria as someone who would do so. if it seemed kind of sudden and out of the blue, that might be why. i've liked this pairing for a while (i like crack pairings!) and the Omega dlc gave me something to work with! Hopefully the significance of her calling him by his first name at the end wasn't lost. No true smut there but mayhaps next time around? Anyway, my notes are too long. Hope you enjoyed the read!


End file.
